Enterprise solution tools intended to abide by government regulations, or other strict operating rules, may be tasked with setting up, or updating, their configuration settings to account for changes to the government regulations, operating rules, technology transformations, or moving platforms from legacy to new industry platforms. For such industries, the task of setting up, or updating, configuration settings for their enterprise solution tools can be a daunting task requiring many man hours of research and implementation. For example, banking is an industry where enterprise solution tools may require frequent changes to their configuration settings to account for an actively evolving landscape.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved automated tools to assist in recognizing changes within an industry, determining recommended configuration settings to address the changes, and generating a unique data set that allows a relevant enterprise solution tool to implement the recommended configuration settings.